Sangue e Correntes
by Mello Evans
Summary: As manchas de sangue não eram visíveis, muito menos aquele elo perigoso. Feita para o III Challenge Sirius/Remus do seisvê.


**Título: **Sangue e correntes

**Autora: **Mello Evans

**BetaReader: **Miih

**Ship: **SiRem

**Gênero: **Slash/ Romance/ Lemon **Não gosta? Não leia!**

**Classificação: **NC-17 (M)

**Disclaimer: **HarryPotter é da J. K. e blá, blá, blá.

**Nota**: Fic feita para o III Challenge Sirius/Remus do seisvê. Com os itens Fruta. Café-com-leite e Outono. MWPP. Smut.

* * *

_Y__ou know the darkness always turns into light.¹_

Sirius observava tudo àquilo em silêncio.

Estava sentado no chão sujo da casa dos gritos recostado na parede velha e desgasta. Uma de suas pernas estava flexionada enquanto a outra se estirava ao logo do assoalho velho e bolorento. Seu olhar cinzento era grave enquanto olhava aquela transformação dolorosa de Remus. Estava só. Infelizmente seus outros dois amigos não puderam estar lá naquela noite, mas ele não deixaria a pessoa mais importante da sua vida sozinha.

Era um pouco mais de vinte e uma horas e Lupin já se contorcia em dor. Seus gritos eram insanos enquanto tacava a mão forçosamente no chão tentando conter inutilmente aquele animal sanguinário que tentava explodir de dentro de si, chegava a quebrar parte da madeira tamanha era força desferida. A pelagem crescia em tufos por todo o seu corpo enquanto ele gritava. As presas se sobressaltavam atrevidas na boca pequena do menino que só tinha apenas 16 anos. A musculatura mudava, se enrijecia, e estourava em cada tecido muscular. As orelhas cresciam monstruosamente e os olhos âmbar se transformavam no negro horripilante de lobisomem. A transformação estava completa. O animal em sua total forma respirava apressadamente tentando se situar.

Padfoot aproveitou essa deixa para logo em seguida se metamorfosear em sua forma animaga, um belo e enorme cão negro. Aproximou-se sem temores do outro. Sabia que Moony estava ali dentro em algum lugar e que aquela fera não o machucaria, visto a maneira em que se encontrava. Sentiu o lobo roçar o focinho no seu e deu-lhe uma lambida no outro. Ficaram calmamente junto brincando como dois cães filhotes. O moreno achou melhor não sair da casa já que parecia estar tendo um festival em Hogsmead.

Mas imprevistos sempre acontecem e aquele parecia que era o dia. Além dos seus outros dois amigos não estarem lá, dois jovens com no máximo quatorze anos resolveram verificar a veracidade da casa dos gritos e tentavam arrombar a casa para entrarem.

Remus prontamente sentiu o cheiro de humanos e tentou de imediato atacar. O enorme cão se colocou na frente mordendo a nuca peluda do lobisomem, o animal maior revidou jogando o cachorro para longe. Sirius desesperou-se. Se ele chegasse próximo, aqueles dois inconseqüentes iriam morrer. Forçou-se a se por de quatro patas e avançou novamente para cima no grande corpo escuro que se encaminhava para arrancar a porta a unhadas. Os urros de cachorro eram estridentes e Black aumentava ainda mais para poder ver se os dois garotos iriam embora mais rápido e, graças a Merlin, foram. Pareciam que não voltariam tão cedo! Mas embora lobisomens só atacassem humanos Sirius levou outro empurrão seguro perfurando sua clavícula, se estivesse como homem, com uma madeira solta jogada. Para acalmar o amigo teve que arranhar o rosto do lobisomem e morder uma das patas do outro até sangrar.

A noite foi longa...

**-x-**

Era cedo da manhã, o sol outonal passava pelos buracos da casa tocando o rosto, agora marcado, de Remus. Abriu os olhos preguiçosamente com a claridade. Soltou um muxoxo de dor ao mover o braço direito.

– Pad? – Disse sentindo um calor embaixo de seu corpo e braços circunscritos em sua cintura. Olhou o outro adormecido com uma mancha vermelha por debaixo da camisa entreaberta branca. – O que aconteceu com você? – Perguntou alarmado com certeza ele seria o culpado.

O moreno acordou também gemendo de dor. – Já acordou? – Riu cansado com os olhos ainda pesados. – Acho que peguei no sono.

– Fui eu que fiz isso?

– Bom, tecnicamente sim. – Deu um riso torto aconchegando Lupin dolorosamente para mais próximo de si.

– Padfoot, você ainda tem ânimo para alguma coisa depois disso?

– Minha recompensa por passar a noite toda com você aqui sozinho. Sabia que vieram depois aqui dois garotos idiotas tentando entrar na casa?

Moony arregalou os olhos. – Sério? Meu Merlin! – Colocou as mãos nãos olhos.

– Sério. Então eu mereço um beijo, não?

Lupin sorriu olhando a cara pidona do outro. – Merece. – E roçou delicadamente seus lábios no do outro aprofundando mais e mais aquilo. Ficou parcialmente sobre o moreno sem deixar de beijá-lo. – Hunm. – Gemeu ao sentir mãos ousadas descendo por suas costas e seguindo um caminho perigoso. – Pad, pare. – Pediu.

– Por quê? – Inquiriu em protesto.

– Eu... – Seu olhar ficou perdido.

– Eu... – Encorajou.

– Olha, eu acho melhor vocês não virem mais aqui me ajudar, eu gostaria muito que principalmente você se afastasse um pouco mais de mim. Eu não acho uma boa idéia ficarmos tão próximos, entende?

– Não, – Franziu o cenho indignado. – eu realmente não entendo. Você está terminando comigo, Moony? – Levantou–se meio torto por causa do sangue, mas não ligou muito para a dor.

– Sirius é melhor assim. Eu não quero que você se machuque mais.

– Moony você NÃO é um covarde pare com isso!

– Eu só quero proteger vocês. E principalmente você.

– Eu não preciso que ninguém me proteja eu sei cuidar de mim, Moony.

– Você não vai ser feliz ao meu lado. – Sentou sobre o colo do outro se segurando nos ombros largos do outro. Sua voz não soava firme. – Você não está feliz!

– Quem disse que eu não sou feliz? Eu sou feliz com muita honra e alguma saliva tua na minha boca. – Sussurrou chegando mais próximo. Segurou a cintura esguia e aproximou-o mais de si colando seus tórax.

– Tem certeza? – O âmbar se perdia meio triste no olhar azul-cinzento de Black.

– Claro. A resposta é óbvia. – Falou roucamente tocando seus lábios nos do outro novamente.

Remus apenas sorriu movendo-se um pouco sobre a excitação do amigo. Afundou a cabeça no pescoço puro-sangue a sua frente apenas sentindo aquela fricção gostosa. – Hunm... – Choramingou ao sentir mãos segurarem seus quadris aumentando o ritmo.

– Você muda de idéia tão fácil. – Cantarolou Sirius no pé do ouvido do outro. – Eu quero você agora. – Murmurou. As íris estavam dilatadas enquanto fitava o outro sobre si.

Moony apenas afirmou com um aceno de cabeça, fechando seus olhos já pesados de desejo enquanto sentia uma mão passar por cima de sua semi-ereção sendo separada apenas pelo tecido fino do lençol. – Pad. – Gemeu retirando o pano que o separava as mãos quentes do outro.

Black logo tocou o outro envolvendo com a mão e fazendo um vai e vem lento. – Gosta disso, hum? Gosta? – Perguntou desejoso.

Remus de olhos fechados e mordendo o lábio inferior. – Gosto. Hanm... Muito. – Quase não sentiu o outro mudar de posições.

Padfoot começou a lamber seus dedos urgentemente enquanto era encarado por aquele olhar âmbar súplice. Abriu aquelas pernas alvas fazendo uma ficar em cada lado de seu corpo e penetrou um dedo seu.

Lupin arfou coma invasão fechando os olhos com força tentando se acostumar com o leve incômodo. Logo sentiu o outro mexer o dedo para dentro e para fora de maneira impudica e acrescentar mais um e mais outro. Minutos depois já acompanhava com os quadris aquele movimento gostoso e torpe. – Mais. Humn... Eu quero você. – Olhou para o outro reforçando o pedido.

Sirius sorriu marotamente enquanto se acomodava entre aquelas pernas quentes e abrasadoras. Mostrou sua excitação e adentrou lentamente parando apenas quando se sentiu por completo naquele corpo quente. Deitou-se sobre o corpo do outro tentando ignorar a dor que pulsava em seu ombro. Sentiu braços em volta de seu pescoço e beijos em seu rosto. Lábios frios e úmidos vagavam em sua face naquele emaranhado de mãos, braços, pernas, cabelos e sentimentos.

Os movimentos ganharam velocidade, os gemidos saíam cada vez mais altos e torpes. Os corpos se fundiam e se confundiam, as mãos vagavam ousadamente em todo lugar e Sirius se afundava naquele pescoço alvo e quente.

– Mais rápido. – Pedia um desejoso Remus acompanhando o ritmo.

Só aqueles pedidos foi o suficiente para ele chegar ao cume de seus prazeres. Black saiu fracamente de dentro do amigo ouvindo protestos.

– Não... Eu ainda. – Nem completou seu raciocínio ao sentir uma boca cálida envolver sua excitação. Gemia, gritava no mais puro desejo envolvendo aqueles cabelos em seus dedos finos, gemendo palavras desconexas, arqueando as costas e jogando a cabeça para trás em êxtase ao sentir aquela boca habilidosa e aqueles lábios macios intensificarem os movimentos.

O moreno provou o gostou do outro engolindo gostosamente o fruto íntimo que preenchia sua boca. Lambeu o lado da boca onde escapava um pouco daquele líquido viscoso. – Eu sempre soube que você era gostoso. Falou cansado se jogando ao lado lobisomem.

Ambos riram e ficaram um bom tempo apenas abraçados.

Normalizaram a respiração e ficaram abraçados. O silêncio foi quebrado pela voz de Padfoot ao pé do ouvido. – Vamos para o dormitório?

– Já? Mas hoje é sábado, final de setembro, meu último dia de transformação. Podemos ficar mais um pouco.

– Justamente. Final de setembro. Outono²! E eu sei que você gosta de um bom café-com-leite nessa época.

Moony pensou e acabou concordando. Vestiu as roupas extras que o outro trouxera, pois as suas estavam um trapo espalhado pelo chão sujo.

Os dois foram para os seus dormitórios, tomaram banho e rumaram para o Salão Principal para Moony desfrutar de seu café-da-manhã preferido.

Lupin estava _tão feliz_. Mordeu uma maçã, que um elfo tinha acabado de colocar em cima da mesa, com gosto. Embora estivesse um trapo como os pedaços de roupa que deixou para trás e seu corpo coberto de manchas de sangue que eram invisíveis aos outros alunos, mas eram bem presentes apenas para ele desde os seus oito anos de idade. Contudo era outono, a estação que ele achava mais bela. Com as folhas caindo secas no solo que precedia o inverno, a paisagem ficava em um amarelo avermelhado o que Black dizia que combinava com seus olhos. Internamente estava satisfeito com _seus_ amigos, _sua_ estação e _seu_ Sirius, a constelação que o acompanhava em qualquer lugar que fosse. Sirius era aquela invenção mais desejada da macieira, a sua maça, o seu fruto proibido. Como aquela fruta que ele abocanhava com tanta gula no Salão Principal.

Ambos estavam acorrentados um ao outro por elos invisíveis e mesmo que aquela ligação fosse perigosa ele se sentia completo.

**Fim.

* * *

**

**Legenda: **

¹: Tradução: "Você sabe que a escuridão sempre se torna luz." Música What If – Coldplay.

²: A data desse outono é com base no hemisfério norte, ou seja, no Inglês deles de cada dia :**3**

**N/A:**

Até que eu gostei. Não sou boa com SiRem. u.u' Eu quero coment e nem venham com a estória de que copiam a fic para o PC e não mandam review, voltem no site e deixem o comentário, suas caras lavadas. Se eu gostasse de fantasmas eu iria para a casa dos gritos. ¬¬' #_Ficwriter estressada_#

A capa já está feita, em breve no meu profile :3 E valeu Miih e meus parabéns pela nova sessão HP! Agora sou eu na luta do Al/Scorp. Embora demore y.y

_**REVIEWs**_ (_Façam uma pequena autora feliz_) & Kissus.


End file.
